Don't Need You
by christinacarrasco
Summary: It's been 2 and a half years since AJ left the WWE because she became pregnant with the Straight Edge Savior's child. She quietly resigned from the WWE and fans were left guessing as to what happened with their favorite Crazy Chick. Punk is left alone and heartbroken not knowing why AJ left. But when a chance encounter happens when the WWE comes to NJ can they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been a huge fanfiction fan for a long time now and I recently stumbled across the WWE on tv and I've been into wrestling ever since. I especially happen to love the whole AJ/Punk storyline that they did last year. So I happened to get an idea to write a story about the two of them…and I thought I could add some personal experiences and stuff in it. So this is my brainchild and my first wrestling fanfic.**

**Read and Review please. Any feedback is awsesome!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Joel …any wrestling personalities, names, moves, ect. belong to the WWE and themselves.**

**Bye!-Chris**

* * *

"Eli for the last time sand is NOT for eating!" AJ yelled at the little boy who was lying face down stuffing handfuls of sand into his tiny mouth. The other mothers who were seated nearby glanced at her with a 'she-has-no-control-over-her-kid' look but AJ did her best to ignore them. Finally getting tired of screaming AJ got up from her spot on the park bench and went over to the sandbox to get her son so they could go home.

"Come on, Joel, it's time to go home. I promise we'll come back to the park another time ok?" AJ said as she grabbed one of his arms and gently tried to pull him up to no avail. Joel refused to stand up. AJ returned to a standing position, sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled loudly through her nose. Again she tried to get Joel to stand up but this time she used one hand to grab his arm and the other to pull his shirt in an upwards motion. Joel managed to get the hint and he stood up. AJ feeling relieved released her hold on him thinking that his stubbornness had surrendered but things quickly went downhill from there.

Joel's normally pale face quickly turned beet red and his chest began to rise and fall very quickly. His hands began to twitch at his sides and his entire body began to shake violently, the pile of sand he had been so intent on eating lay in a heap beside him long forgotten.

AJ had dealt with more than one of Joel's "tantrums" in the two and a half years he had been on this earth. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't get him away from the playground and into her car right away. AJ reached out her arm timidly and placed it on his shoulder. AJ regretted it as soon as she did it because when her fingers brushed against his t-shirt he went ballistic. Eli began thrashing around like a fish out of water trying to get AJ's hand off of him and he let out the most bloodcurdling screams drawing the unwanted attention of the other people in the park to AJ and her son. AJ's face turned a tomato shade of red from the embarrassment of having her son throw a tantrum in public. AJ released the hold she had on Joel and closed her eyes so that the hot, fat, prickly tears would not fall down her face.

She tried to remember what the parenting books had said about stopping tantrums but Joel's screaming had intensified making it hard for AJ to focus on anything other than Joel's yells. Suddenly AJ got an idea and she opened her eyes again and she got out a stuffed Elmo toy from Joel's backpack. AJ showed the Elmo to Joel and he immediately stopped his screaming. Joel came closer to AJ and made the briefest look directly at her eyes. His swamp green eyes were glassy and tear tracks marked his cherub's cheeks. AJ turned on the Elmo toy and it began singing the Elmo song, which was Joel's favorite song of all time. Joel began humming along to the song and slipped his tiny hand into AJ's outstretched one and AJ let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding. Joel's tantrum was over and as they walked towards their car Joel held the Elmo to his chest and hummed the Elmo song as if he hadn't just had a meltdown in front of at least 20 people. AJ opened the backdoor of her car and buckled Joel into his car seat, Elmo still clutched tightly to his chest. AJ got into the car and drove away from the playground glad that she had brought the Elmo toy with her to the park. AJ knew that if she hadn't brought that damn Elmo Joel's "tantrum" could have gotten a lot worse. Joel threw two types of "tantrums" . Either he would throw really explosive fits where he would fling toys and throw himself into the couch, wall, and/or table or he would stand still and just scream for hours on end until he fell asleep or if AJ managed to calm him down.

Putting up with Joel's bizarre fits was very stressful and nerve-wrecking for AJ especially since Joel's pediatrician or any of the other children's specialists AJ had taken Joel to couldn't figure out what was wrong with Joel, if there even was a problem to be detected. Most of the doctors said they either couldn't find anything wrong with Joel or they labeled him as mentally challenged and gave AJ a bunch of pills that didn't do anything but put Joel to sleep. AJ being AJ had refused to believe anything those doctors had said and spent hours researching about child behavior and she had gotten on the phone with a doctor that specialized in childhood disorders and behavior. She had gotten an appointment for the doctor to see Joel so she could diagnose any problems he had. This gave AJ hope that his "tantrums" were not something that she had caused but something that was medically wrong with him. Both options were bad however but AJ couldn't dwell on that seeing as it was late and AJ had to put Joel to bed.

They had gotten home and AJ gently unbuckled Joel from his car seat making sure not to move him too much as he had fallen asleep. AJ maneuvered herself so she could place Joel over her shoulder to carry him into the house. She got her purse and his Big Bird backpack from the trunk and entered the house. AJ placed his backpack and her purse on the table beside the door and carried Joel up the stairs and into his room. She took off his shoes and put his astronaut pjs on before she tucked him in bed and left the door ajar. AJ moved sluggishly into her room and face planted onto her bed and fell asleep, too exhausted to take off her shoes and change into pajamas.

* * *

**Soooooo...did you like the first chapter? Do you think I should continue the story? Let me know in a review what you think about my first wrestling story. Or you can just tell me about how much you love AJ/Punk!**

**P.S. don't worry! I know there was no Punk in this chapter...don't fret...he'll make an appearance soon enough!**

**Till next time my lovelies! Besos! xxxxxx**

**Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry about not being able to update this story a lot sooner because of school starting and my computer getting a virus, but I'm back now! I got a new laptop a couple days ago and I don't have any pending schoolwork to do so I decided to update today! Yeah, you guys aren't gonna get rid of me that easily, ya know! JK JK :) anyways, read and review like always!**

**See you at the bottom!**

**-Chris**

* * *

The high pitched beeping of AJ's alarm clock startled AJ from her sleep. She groggily lifted her face from her pillow and let out a string of colorful vocabulary. It was like this every single day since the minute Joel turned 2 and could get downstairs by himself. Joel had his own routine which included him getting up before the sun because he said he wanted to "tell the sun good morning!" so that it wouldn't rain so that AJ could take him to the playground near their house. So every morning he would get up at 4 AM, go downstairs in his underwear, and sit in front of the window that faced the east so he could watch the sun rise and say good morning to it. Then he would go into the kitchen and try to serve himself cereal which always ended in AJ coming downstairs and finding Cheerios all over the table, floors, and chairs and Joel sitting in a corner crying his eyes out while he hit his head against the wall. So in order to avoid having to always clean up his messes, after AJ put Joel to sleep she would get out a bowl and fill it with cheerios, take out a Capri Sun with the straw already inserted and place them both on the table in front of Joel's seat. After a few days of AJ doing that it became part of Joel's routine and AJ was able to start her day without having to live through an early morning tantrum which was great.

AJ finally got the strength to get out of her nice warm bed to go take a shower before she went downstairs to check on Joel and get them both ready for their appointment with the doctor AJ had found that specialized in children's behavior. She had already taken Joel to a few doctors already to see if there was anything wrong with how he was developing but they had all said that they couldn't find anything wrong with him physically and that maybe she was just being too overdramatic about the way Joel seemed different from other kids his age. They told her maybe he was a late bloomer and that he was probably going through a phase and that he would grow out of it. That had been two years ago and his odd behavior had not changed at all. AJ had hope that the doctor they were going to see today would finally tell her that she wasn't overreacting, and that there actually was something wrong with his development. AJ wanted to find out what was causing her son to not look her in the eyes, not return her hugs, not show any sign that he was actually there with her. She wanted to know why he preferred to count the tiles on the kitchen floor and rub his face against the fluffy towels in her bathroom than play with kids his age, she wanted to know why he would make noises instead of using actual words when she asked him if he'd like juice or water. She wanted her son to tell her he loved her instead of remaining silent and going back to whatever he had been doing before she had said "I love you Joel."

AJ got out of her shower and put on an old Batman tshirt and a pair of jeans on and went downstairs to check on Joel. When she got downstairs she found Joel sitting in front of the TV watching an episode of Sesame Street in his underwear with his collection of Power Rangers standing beside him. AJ smiled to herself as she thought about how on his 2nd birthday party her best friend Kaitlyn had come in with a box and proceeded to open it in front of Sheamus, Zack, Layla, John, and Dolph. Celeste took out of the box all of the Power Ranger action figures known to man and handed them all to Joel who immediately fell in love with them. Joel had pushed away the other gifts that he had been given and had ran around the house laughing like a mad man with the action figures held tightly to his chest. AJ remembered how Kaitlyn had grown a smile that had rivaled that of the Chesire Cat as she rubbed the fact that her gift was the best of them all in the others' faces. From that day on those action figures had never left Joel's sight and AJ had a feeling that he would make sure they buried him with them.

AJ was kicked out of her thoughts as her phone began to play the Pokémon theme song which AJ had put as Kaitlyn's text message ringtone and AJ answered it. She knew if she let it go to voicemail Kaitlyn would get worried and call the police and everyone else because she was that kind of crazy person. Nevertheless, AJ was glad to have a best friend like her because Kaitlyn had always had her back.

"_Hey, Katie! Aren't you supposed to be at an autograph signing right now or something?" _

"**No, girlie! It's only 7 and it's my day off. So, how's my little Ranger doing? Did he sleep alright? Cause I woke up at 2 something in the morning cause that's the time I usually get a call from my lil Ranger because he can't sleep and I have to tell him a story."**

"_Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Mr. Insomnia took a night off last night. He had another tantrum cause he didn't want to leave the park and it drained him. He fell asleep in the car. Was out like a light myself. :)"_

"**Ohhhhh. That's like a godsend over at your house. U nervous about what the dr. is gonna tell you bout Joel?"**

"_Not really. Thx for reminding me. Appointment is in an hour. Gotta get the boy ready. U wanna come? I kinda need some support from my chickbuster :("_

"**Anything for my little Ranger. Be there in 10!"**

AJ put away her phone and went to the room near the kitchen where Joel kept all his toys and got his favorite astronaut shirt and a pair of shorts and went back to the living room where Joel was watching infomercials. Looking at him AJ could swear she was looking at Punk. Joel had Punk's eyes, his light brown hair, his stubbornness, and his killer smile that AJ could never get enough of. The only thing that AJ could see that was hers was his nose. Joel had her nose but that was as far as their similarities went. Joel truly was Punk's son beyond a doubt. AJ couldn't help but think about how her life would have been different if she had had the balls to tell Punk that she was pregnant with his kid. She shook that thought away, there was no use dwelling in the past especially since she had to focus on finding out what was wrong with her son. So she got on her knees and called Joel.

"Come here, Joel. You have to get ready so we can go to the park rig—" AJ didn't even get to finish her sentence because Joel came running towards her with his arms up letting AJ know that he was gonna let her dress him. Of course AJ knew lying about going to the park right now was bad, but it was the only way he would let her dress him and put him in the car without throwing a tantrum. Besides, she was going to take him to the park after the doctor assessed his odd behaviors. He didn't need to know that though. AJ put on his shirt and shorts and went to the playroom to get his shoes and his backpack when the doorbell rang. Joel ran to open the door before AJ could stop him but when she came to the door Joel was dragging Kaitlyn to AJ's car. Kaitlyn put Joel in his carseat while AJ started the car and Kaitlyn got in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready, my little Ranger?" Kaitlyn asked Joel as he began laughing and AJ drove off towards the clinic where the doctor's assistant had told her to go to. AJ silently prayed to God that nothing would go wrong and Joel would get better. Joel hadn't made a single noise since they had left AJ's driveway and both AJ and Kaitlyn held their breath as AJ passed by the park. And as the park near AJ's home became smaller and smaller Joel still hadn't made a sound and AJ and Kaitlyn began to get worried when Joel spoke.

"New park?" he said. That was it, just those two words but AJ was glad that he didn't freak out because they had passed their park. AJ didn't get a chance to answer because Kaitlyn did.

"Yes, buddy, we're going to a new park. A really huge one that has a bigger sandbox than your park."

Kaitlyn's answer seemed to satisfy him and he resumed being quiet until AJ pulled up to the clinic and parked the car. Both Kaitlyn and AJ got out of the car and AJ went to the trunk to get her purse and Joel's backpack while Kaitlyn opened up Joel's door and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Park?" he said again and Kaitlyn answered "The park is inside the building, kiddo. Let's go play in the sandbox and we can pretend to be Power Rangers. Does that sound ok to you?"

Kaitlyn carried him to the door and AJ opened the door so that they could all go in to the waiting room. AJ looked at the building map and saw that Dr. Cortez's office was the first door on their right. AJ turned the knob and was met with screaming and yelling. The room was quite big and it was filled with parents trying to get their kids to sit still or to stop hitting themselves. AJ turned to look at Kaitlyn but found her in the corner with Joel playing with a Power Ranger phone. AJ went up to a lady that had a uniform filled with choo-choo trains and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know who I have to talk to if I'm here for my son's appointment with Dr. Cortez?" AJ asked the lady with the uniform.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so sorry I haven't attended you yet. What's your boy's name?" the nurse said as she got out a tiny booklet.

"Joel. Joel Brooks. His appointment is in 5 minutes." AJ said as she looked at her watch.

"Allrighty. Yes, that's right. Ok, then Miss you don't have to wait out here you can wait in Dr. Cortez's office. She's with another patient right now but she'll be with you shortly, ok? Just go through the door on the left and the first door you see will be her office."

"Thank you!" AJ said as she went over to where Kaitlyn and Joel were to tell her what the nurse had told her. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Joel headed through the door and went into the doctor's office to wait. Not even 10 minutes had passed before Dr. Cortez came in and sat down at her desk.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stephanie Cortez. I specialize in child behavior and developmental problems in children. When we talked on the phone Ms. Mendez, you told me some of Joel's behaviors that you thought were odd and not normal, am I right?" Dr. Cortez said as she took out a pen and notepad waiting to write down AJ's response.

"Oh, um, yes. Well, Joel has always had those behaviors and every pediatrician I had taken him to said that they would disappear with time. Instead of playing with toy cars and dinosaurs like another kid his age he prefers to line his toy cars in a neat line and if someone moves one of his cars a tiny bit, he just explodes. He constantly has these tantrums almost daily. Anything big or small can set him off: a tap on the shoulder, coming home from the grocery store 3 minutes late. I've tried everything to get him to stop having tantrums, but I can't seem to get him to get better." AJ said as she began to tear up and her voice started to crack.

"Well, Ms. Mendez, you've come to the right place. I and the other specialists here will find out why your son has these behaviors and we will find a way to help you and your son. Now, I need to interview Joel alone. I know you told me he only has a vocabulary of about five words, but I am only going to watch him. I want to see how he acts in a new environment, if he uses repetitive behaviors, or if he throws a tantrum. That way I'll be able to properly diagnose him." Dr. Cortez said as she looked from AJ to Kaitlyn to Joel and back to AJ.

"Let's head down the hall towards the interview room. You and your friend can watch the interview from behind the one-way window, all right ladies?" The Dr. got up with pen and notepad in hand and headed out the door and went down the hall leaving AJ, Kaitlyn, and Joel to follow her.

Once AJ and Kaitlyn were seated behind the window Dr. Cortez began the interview with Joel.

"Come sit, Joel. I want to play a few games with you. Your mom told me you like Power Rangers. Do you want to play Power Rangers with me?" Dr. Cortez asked as she looked at Joel who was staring off into space and tapping his fingers against his thigh. He didn't move towards her but began bouncing up and down so Dr. Cortez tried something else. She took a piece of notebook paper and ripped it in half. Joel stopped bouncing and covered his ears tightly with his hands. AJ and Kaitlyn watched in astonishment as a smile grew on the lips of the doctor as she ripped another piece of paper and Joel came towards her.

Dr. Cortez tried talking to him again. "Joel. Likes. Power Rangers?" Instead of answering her Joel began laughing and starting clapping. AJ couldn't believe that he had actually responded to Dr. Cortez. Dr. Cortez asked him another question: "Joel likes the park?"

Immediately, Joel's demeanor did a complete 360. The happy smile he had on his face evaporated so quickly AJ wasn't completely sure that it had been there in the first place. AJ could feel the blood rushing through her ears and her heart began to speed up. She knew that Joel was on the verge of having another tantrum and AJ had a feeling it would be a big one. She wasn't the only one to know that a storm the size of a half pint 4 year old was about to be unleashed. Kaitlyn shared a worried glance with AJ and looked back towards the doctor and Joel. Before Joel had even gotten a single scream out, Dr. Cortez was out of her seat and had placed a small squishy looking ball in Joel's hand while she rubbed the pad of her thumb on his forehead. Instead of kicking, screaming, pinching and biting her like AJ had anticipated he just sat down and closed his eyes and began to squish the ball tightly, over and over. AJ and Kaitlyn only looked on in amazement as Dr. Cortez stood up after placing a blanket on Joel's shoulders and looked towards them. She made the cut-sign with her throat signaling to AJ and Kaitlyn that the interview was over. AJ and Kaitlyn followed the doctor back to her office as she told AJ that she would leave Joel in the interview room with the lights off so he could calm down and that AJ and Kaitlyn could retrieve him after she was done talking with both of them.

"Well, Ms. Mendez, I'm sorry that your son had that little episode during his interview. He seems like a sweet kid to know." Dr. Cortez smiled but it wasn't a happy one. AJ could tell that it was a smile of sympathy. AJ already dreaded what was going to come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Ms. Mendez, based on all the odd behaviors you told me that Joel had and the child questionnaire you filled, and based on my interview with Joel just now…I'm afraid…."

AJ felt her heart drop from her chest into her stomach those were the words she least wanted to hear and Kaitlyn only showed a poker face. The doctor continued talking.

"I am afraid, Ms. Mendez, that your son Joel, is severely autistic. Ms. Mendez, I would like you to read this." Dr. Cortez handed AJ a piece of paper with a sectioned highlighted in yellow.

AJ began reading: "The child with Autism Spectrum Disorder does not make eye contact, doesn't smile when smiled at, doesn't respond to his or her name or to the sound of a familiar voice, doesn't follow objects visually, doesn't point or wave goodbye or use other gestures to communicate. The child doesn't make noises to get your attention, doesn't initiate or respond to cuddling, doesn't ask for help or make requests, doesn't reach out to be picked up and doesn't play with other people or share interest and enjoyment."

Kaitlyn finally spoke. "What….? What does that have to do with Joel? AJ only read a list of useless stuff."

Dr. Carter gave Kaitlyn a soft smile and turned to AJ. "Ms. Mendez, that "list of useless stuff" is a list of all the things an autistic child doesn't do. It is a list of all the things a normally developing child should do. A normal baby should initiate cuddling because babies need constant human contact. On the other hand, an autistic baby doesn't even respond to you giving them a kiss or a hug. Does the things listed in that highlighted passage sound familiar, Ms. Mendez?"

AJ couldn't respond. She felt like the room was spinning and she could hear the perspiration travel down her spine. _Yes. She wanted to say. I just read a list of behaviors that describe Joel perfectly. Oh my God! _AJ never got a chance to respond though because at that moment the room went pitch black and the voices of Dr. Cortez and Kaitlyn became muted and AJ fainted.

* * *

**Ok, please please please don't kill me! I've been focused on getting through my first few weeks of school but I'm back now! **

**I will try to update regularly though I can't make any promises!**

**OMG! What's gonna happen next? When will Punk come into the story? Will AJ be ok after she fainted?**

**See ya next time!  
-Chris xoxo**


End file.
